


Fools Rush In

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bartender Castiel (Supernatural), Bartender Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Geographical Isolation, Leviathans, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Retired Hunter Dean Winchester, Top/Bottom Versatile Castiel/Dean Winchester, Witch Dean Winchester, Witch's Familiar Castiel (Supernatural), Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: At the top of the world, there are many towns, cities, and settlements that all have one thing in common. They're the first line of defense against one of the most evil creatures unknown to man - Leviathans.Barrow, Alaska is one of these towns. But enough is enough. The old ways don't work. And under the guidance of Witch/Familiar pair Dean and Cas, the decision is made to fight back.Will Barrow succeed and turn the tables? Or will they be another protectorate settlement removed from the map?-The final part of the Leviathans Trilogy-
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431565
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> Week 40 of Storytime! 12 weeks left to go!
> 
> As promised, this is the conclusion to the Leviathans Trilogy! Thank you all for your patience as a little prompt about being stuck together turned into... this. _*vaguely waves their hand around*_
> 
> I'll be back to taking prompts next week, although I think a certain someone is going to hold a knife to my throat to write theirs first. 😘  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Living in a constant state of darkness would drive anyone crazy. However, living in Barrow, most of the residents would remind you how crazy their town was for even existing. Every year, they would count their blessings if no one got the Moon Sickness.

This year, however, would be different.

As they started the second half of the first endless night cycle, Missouri did her research. She found out from the head researcher at Nagurskoye that they had lost contact from another research station, Tikhaya Bay.

They believed the President of Russia was compromised by a Leviathan, who had, in turn, contaminated the President of the United States. While the news itself was depressing, the residents of Barrow saw the light at the end of the tunnel. They decided to double down on their plan to take out the creatures that haunted their town for far too long.

In the remaining dark days, they did what they could from the shadows. They sourced materials, they procured as much as they could without giving away their plan. And at the end of what the Residents called their workday, they all quietly joined in video conferences to discuss the progress they had made.

Once the last 24 hour period of darkness started, the town was buzzing with activity. The Leviathan made their way back to the sea, while the town people prepared for their First Day celebration. As far as they knew, they had all come out of another endless cycle unscathed.

When the sun started to rise, many residents of Barrow stood on their balconies, facing towards the East. It was a tradition long before Cas' time, long before his father's time, even well before his father's father's time. This time was special for Cas, however. He stood braver than the previous times, his arm wrapped around Dean and his head resting on Dean's shoulder.

Dean placed a kiss on the top of Cas' head as the sun broke the horizon. "It's time, Cas." Dean took Cas' hand and pulled him inside, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep.

The tradition of the First Day celebration started when the town wanted to confirm that no one had been claimed by a Leviathan during the night cycle. A basin of borax water was set by the door, and each person had to dunk their hands to prove that they hadn't been taken over by one of the Lovecraftian body snatchers.

It was a tedious job, but Dean and Alicia gladly agreed to take watch. Dean, so he could get his face recognized by his new neighbors. Unsurprisingly, between how he and Cas acted on the webcam during meetings and Missouri's very loud proclamation of them dating, he truly didn't need it. Alicia was a lifesaver, however, keeping the people moving and quickly filling the town hall for the start of the celebration.

As the last few people trickled in and dunked their hands into the basin, the town members took to their feet and cheered. They were able to continue, satisfied that they had gone another cycle without losing anyone. Missouri called out to the group, settling them down and moving on with the meeting. She briefly reminded them of their plans and how they would start with the building of the new wall in a few days as they waited for the supplies to start trickling in.

Three days after the first day of the sun, the first supply shipment came in. Several trucks filled with lumber and metal rumbled into the town limits, stopping by a new line that had been drawn on the second day of the sun. 

Several of the families who manned the wall had started deconstructing the collapsible contraption and transported it to the new line, careful to not damage any of the pieces. With the materials, they could expand the wall, make it more reliable, and keep more of the townspeople safe from any Leviathan-possessed humans who tried to come to town.

The following days saw shipments to restock the town's supplies. Carefully added into the orders were boxes of borax. The town also ordered unprocessed boron, through the school's science department. The science teachers had stated it could easily be refined for use against the Leviathans.

Missouri worked with Benny to set new patrols to watch the border. Without knowing how many people were genuinely infected with moon sickness, were possessed by the Leviathans, the town couldn't risk being lenient on letting people into town. Several people were skeptical of the new scouting and patrol system, stating it was no better than the night cycle lockdowns. But when Ishim had found the first Leviathan trying to sneak into town under the guise of a tourist, they quickly changed their tune.

Missouri also stayed in constant contact with the other protectorate towns and cities. The mayor of Longyearbyen confirmed that they had lost touch with a few of the other settlements in Norway and that they were taking on similar protective measurements like Barrow. The settlement leader at Grise Fiord in Canada said they were doing the same.

All the Northernmost settlements agreed that they had one thing in common. There was a strange uptick in people coming to visit.

Cas smoothly settled into the role of Barrow's second-in-command. It wasn't something that he had particularly had an interest in. Still, when Missouri was busy or unable to be in two places at once, Cas was able to take her place.

Cas, seeing the need due to helping out Missouri, taught Dean the inner workings of the bar. Adding the Raven's Nest to the list - Lovers, Witch and Familiar, and town strategists - Cas found that Dean completed him in a way that he never knew that he needed.

Cas and Dean stole every moment alone together that they could. Unfortunately, the opportunities became less and less frequent as the time towards the next night cycle ran low. A few days before the night cycle, Cas dragged himself into the bar and climbed up on one of the empty stools closest to Dean.

"Hiya, Cas." Dean pushed himself up and leaned over the bar to plant a kiss on Cas' forehead.

"Hello, Dean." A soft and fond smile crept upon Cas' lips. "Holding down the fort okay?"

Dean gestured around the bar. "We're starting to 86 some of the drinks, but it looks like most of the crowd is understanding. Something, something, big day coming." There was a twinkle in Dean's eye, and Cas couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"You're ridiculous, Dean." Cas ran his fingers through his hair and pointed at the soda nozzle. "Please tell me you haven't 86'd the ginger ale at least."

"'Course not." Dean grabbed a glass and filled it with ice before filling it up for Cas. "How's the wall look?"

"They tested the mechanisms, it's smoother than ever before." Cas took the drink from Dean and took a sip. "We had an actual non-Leviathan come into town, looking for sanctuary."

"Hell of a time to get here. Trust me, I would know." Dean winked at Cas. "Wait, you're not gonna give them my sofa bed, are you?"

A warm feeling pooled in Cas' belly. "Of course not, not that you've used that bed in months." He beckoned Dean closer and stole a kiss. "I set her up at Pamela's after she passed the Borax test."

"Well, did someone at least give her the 'Welcome to Barrow' speech, I still haven't gotten?" Dean held up a finger and crossed over to the front of the bar and closed up a tab for a patron. Cas took the opportunity to openly admire Dean, his eyes resting appreciatively on Dean's ass.

"Eyes are up here, mister." Dean dropped his hand down into Cas' line of sight and pointed up, earning a laugh from the townie. Dean handed them their change and wished them a good evening before crossing back over to Cas. "Well, did someone?"

"Pamela said she was going to." Cas ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Do you think we're ready?"

"As ready as we're going to be." Dean leaned on the bar. "The wall is in better shape. We've got so much borax, I'm surprised we didn't put the mine out of business. The light lure system is working, according to Max and Alicia, we just need to see if it'll actually work on the Levis." Dean shrugged. "We've got the rest of today, and tomorrow then we'll find out."

"I think Missouri wanted to push it back 24 hours. Get as many of them lured to the wall as possible." Cas pointed to the front of the bar before resting his chin on his hands. "Need me back there to help?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, Babe. You rest." Dean grabbed a glass and pulled a near perfect glass of beer for the customer. He slid it across the bar before stopping at the register and adding it to their tab. "But yeah, if Missouri thinks it's best, I bound to agree."

"I am amazed at how optimistic you're staying." Cas watched as Dean came back to their spot at the bar.

"I think it's a, because I'm new, and b, the hunter in me talking." Dean shrugged and leaned against the bar again. "So what do you say you head upstairs and clean off, I'll close up when the last person leaves, then you and me can have a little us time?" Dean wagged his eyebrows.

"Celebrating early?" Cas pushed himself upright and slid off his barstool.

"You better fucking believe it, Cas."

…

The next morning, Cas was up before the sun. It was something his parents had ingrained into him from a young age. Cas could always tell when the last day of the sun would be. His parents had taught him to dread it, to fear it, to be terrified of the things that went bump in the extended dark. Cas allowed those fears to keep him locked up both metaphorically and literally. Until Dean.

As he stood on the balcony and watched the Eastern horizon, Cas reflected on how he had wanted to teach Dean to be scared of the dark. How Dean needed to fear moon sickness, to be afraid of the damn horrors that plagued Barrow. But instead of spreading fear, Cas was taught hope. In a purely accidental situation, his world had been turned upside down.

The door behind Cas opened, and Dean walked out bundled in a robe with two mugs of coffee in hand. "Do you realize how cold the damn bed gets when you leave?"

"I'm sorry." Cas chuckled softly as he took his mug from Dean. "I can't sleep in on the last day."

"Need as much sunlight as you can get?" Dean took a sip of his coffee and looked out towards East as well. "Can't say that I blame you."

"As the risk of sounding ridiculous, Dean. I've got a new source of sunshine in my life." Cas shifted his mug to one hand, taking a drink, before wrapping his arm around Dean's waist. "You going to make anything for the celebration?"

Dean raised the shoulder not occupied by Cas in a half shrug. "You guys seriously celebrate everything. The sun coming up, the sun going away. Birthdays, Fishing Days, the regular holidays. Is there anything you all don't celebrate?"

"I think something can be said for finding a light in the darkest of times, don't you?" Cas kissed Dean's cheek as the top of the sun started to peek over the horizon. "Come on, let's go figure out something to make for this afternoon." He tangled his fingers into Dean's and pulled Dean inside, oblivious to the curses of almost-spilled coffee.

For as long as Cas could remember, the Last Day Celebration was more of a somber feel. People would come and go from the town hall, confirm that they weren't Leviathans before going into lockdown, and then get any last-minute supplies for the night cycle.

However, this time, there was a new air of optimism. People stayed and socialized. There was music and levity. And while people spoke quietly of the Leviathans, they did so with a sense of finality.

"Doing what you do best, Cas?" Dean walked up and lightly bumped into Cas to grab his attention. "You can go socialize with them too."

"I don't want to drag anything down." Cas looked over at Dean and attempted to smile. "I know we have everything as prepared as possible, but we still don't know how abundant the Leviathan are, or if there will be retaliation for what we're about to do..."

"Cas," Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and pulled him in. "We focus on the now. The what-ifs will drive us crazy."

"I don't want to end up in a worse position." Cas mumbled against Dean's chest. "I don't want to be the downfall of the town."

Dean hooked his finger under Cas' chin and lifted his face up. "You're putting too much pressure on yourself. If this was such a bad idea, more people would have been against it, and said no." Dean pressed their lips together, and Cas found the stress slipping away from him.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and returned the embrace. 

A throat clearing interrupted them, and they turned to look at Alicia. "Sorry to interrupt, but Missouri wants to speak to you two." She pointed to the mayor. "I think the sooner you speak to her, the sooner you two can go home."

"Are you two ready?" Missouri asked as they approached her. "I know you're both nervous. Castiel, listen to your man here. The world is not on your shoulders. Dean, let Cas take care of you as well." She pointed between the both of them. "You both need to get back to your home and rest. We'll need you for the final push."

"Yes, ma'am." Dean gave Missouri a playful salute and slid his arm in Cas'. "I'll make sure he gets the rest he needs."

Missouri raised a well-manicured eyebrow. "Rest, Dean Winchester. He needs rest."

Cas broke out in laughter as Dean's jaw flapped and he turned bright red. "Thank you, Missouri. I needed that."

"I know sugar, now get on home. Lock up, I'll make sure people know the Raven's nest is closed since we'll probably need all hands on deck and sober." Missouri rested her hands on their shoulders and pushed them towards the door.

Once out of earshot, Dean leaned into Cas and whispered in his ear. "Massage?"

"Massage." Cas nodded, taking Dean's hand as they walked outside. Together, they walked down the street, watching the people finishing their last-minute errands, grabbing odds and ends, bread, and toilet paper. Cas smiled to himself, realizing how domestic he felt, how content he felt. 

…

Cas and Dean entered the Raven's Nest, locking up the door, shuttering the windows, and pulling down the security gate. Cas went behind the bar, grabbing the few perishable items to take upstairs with them. Dean pulled the plugs from nonessential items, and once everything was set, they headed up to their apartment.

Once in their apartment, Dean took the few items away from Cas and carried them to the kitchen. "Go get comfortable, Cas. I'll join you in a minute."

Cas tilted his head in confusion but walked back to their bedroom. As soon as he entered, he lifted his shirt over his head before sliding out of his pants. Cas threw everything into the hamper and moved to the bed, pulling the blanket down and crawling underneath it. He hadn't realized how tired he was, and briefly wondered how tired he appeared to everyone else.

"Right to it, huh?" Dean smiled as he entered the room, removing his own shirt and throwing it into the hamper. "Want to roll over onto your stomach? I do recall offering you a massage."

"So pushy." Cas rolled over and stretched out. He rested his head on his arms as Dean - who had apparently shed his own pants, if Cas was feeling correctly - climbed on top of him. A bottle clicked open and shut, and after a moment, Cas felt Dean's oiled up hand kneading their way up his back. "Fuck, Dean."

"Told you that you were carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders." Dean roughly pressed his fingers into Cas' back, which Cas rewarded with a low, throaty moan. "How's it feel?"

"Feeling good, Dean." Cas closed his eyes and moaned gratuitously as Dean worked his back over, releasing the knots that had built up from the stress Cas was under. "You're making me amazing."

"Yeah, well, keep up that sinful noise you're making, and I might be releasing some other tension." Dean quipped in return.

Cas thought for all of a second before he moaned again. "Mmmm, Dean. That's the spot right there."

"Dammit, Cas," Dean responded, slightly breathy. "This isn't fair."

"It could be." Cas maneuvered his hands down to his sides and started to push his underwear down over his hips. He pushed up to get on his knees and briefly ground against Dean's cock, which was tenting Dean's underwear. "Still not fair?"

A strangled moan came from behind him, and Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean. His witch's face was frozen in surprise. Cas wiggled his ass, and Dean snapped back to attention. "You trying to kill me?"

"You said you were going to make sure I could rest easy. Why don't you lose the underwear and prove it?"

Dean quickly climbed off the bed and pushed his underwear off, throwing it at the hamper and missing by an ample amount. He turned back to the bed and pulled Cas' underwear off, repeating the action of tossing it at the basket and missing yet again.

"I do believe your focus is elsewhere, Dean." Cas bit his bottom lip and smiled before reaching over to the nightstand and pulling open the drawer. He reached in and grabbed a bottle of lube, tossing it to Dean. "Help me relax?"

"Oh yeah." Dean popped the lid open and doled out a generous amount of lube. He clicked it shut and dropped it to the floor before he started to coat his cock in a stroking motion. Dean rubbed the head of his cock against Cas' hole spreading the excess lube and causing Cas to whimper in need. "You want this, Cas?"

"Need it, Dean. I wanna feel you inside of me." Cas' breath hitched as Dean slowly pushed inside of him. "Fuck."

"That's what I'm doing here, Cas." Dean grabbed Cas' hips and lifted him up, holding him tightly as he pushed all the way inside. "Shit, you feel so good."

Cas moaned as Dean slid all the way in before pulling out slowly. "Don't hold back, Dean. I'm not going to break."

"Never thought you were, Cas." Dean pushed back, faster and hard, and he picked a steady thrusting speed. "Just wanted to enjoy this. It's not often you ask for it."

"Feels good when you–" Cas cried out in pleasure as Dean found and hit his spot. "There, right there, Dean."

Dean reached underneath and wrapped his hand around Cas' cock, stroking it at the same pace he was thrusting. "Don't hold back, Cas. Please. I'm not gonna last."

"I'm close, Dean. Don't stop." Cas grabbed one of the pillows and clung to it tightly, losing himself as Dean pounded into him. Each stroke of Dean's fist pushed him closer to the edge, and after a few moments, he felt himself fall over the edge.

"You're so good for me, Cas." Dean thrust a few more times before crying out and nearly collapsing on top of Cas. "Damn."

"Feel good back there?" Cas let out a little oof as Dean slid out of him. "Because I know I feel good right now. I could use a nap."

Dean kissed down along Cas' spine, causing him to shiver. "I feel awesome, Cas." He got down off of the bed and walked shakily to the door. "Don't move."

"Not going anywhere," Cas called after Dean, resting his eyes as he moved away from the mess they had created.

"Heads up." Cas looked up to see a towel hit him in the face. "Shit. Sorry, Cas."

"Your aim is pretty good, I'll give you that." Cas unfolded the towel and laid it down. "Get over here?"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Dean set the alarm before getting into bed behind Cas. He wrapped his arm around Cas' waist and kissed his shoulder. "Get some rest. We need to be up at sunset."

Cas yawned and snuggled in against Dean. "I will, Dean. I love you." Cas felt Dean tense behind him before taking in a deep breath and pulling him in closer.

"I love you too, Cas."

…

Cas' phone went off, startling the pair awake. Cas scrambled out of bed and pulled his phone out of his pants, luckily answering it before it stopped ringing. "Hello?"

"Cas, where are you and Dean at? The sun's been down for over an hour now." Max huffed over the line. "Actually, I probably don't want to know the answer to that, do I?"

"Probably not." Cas chuckled and looked over at Dean, who was slowly sitting up. "We'll be out in a few. Have they already started?"

"Just a couple. We're waiting until we see the largest group of the horde before turning on the lights. So, yeah. Get your asses out here. Fully dressed, please." Max ended the call, and Cas shook his head at the call ended screen.

"So, we slept through the alarm?" Dean picked up the clock. "Shit. I set it for AM." He flipped the switch off. "I'm sorry."

"The fact that you did it all after what we did?" Cas crossed over to Dean and pulled him to his feet. "You don't need to apologize. We haven't really missed anything." He moved his hands to Dean's waist pulling him closer and kissing him.

"Keep this up, Cas, we won't get outside." Dean slapped Cas' ass before stepping away and walking to the dresser. He pulled out pants and underwear for both of them, tossing a set to Cas. "I'll go make some coffee." Dean stopped by the closet and picked out a shirt before exiting the room.

Cas shook his head before sitting on the bed and pulling on his underwear and pants. While he was the most rested he had been in a couple of weeks, he was still nervous as hell. He ran his hands down his face before standing up and finished pulling on the clothes Dean had grabbed for him. As he did up the fly, he moved to the closet and grabbed his own shirt, heeding Max's request of being dressed.

Cas exited the bedroom and found Dean standing in the kitchen with his shirt and boxers on. "Still missing something there, Dean?"

"Coffee finished. Needed it more than I realized." Dean let out a big yawn as he poured them their coffees.

"Let's get out there?" Cas took the proffered mug and walked over to the balcony door, sliding it open. He exited, Dean behind him, and they saw Alicia and Max already sitting on their balcony. Dean sat in one of their own chairs as Cas walked up to the railing and looked over the edge. Max had been correct about the smaller number, but he wondered if that meant there would be a more massive horde coming.

Cas pulled his phone out of his pocket and shot a quick text to Max before setting his phone to vibrate. His phone buzzed a moment later, and he answered it, placing it to his ear.

"You want to turn the lures on now?" Cas could see Max shaking his head. "Is there a benefit?"

"Is there a downside?" Cas countered. "How far down is the first lure again?" 

Max pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at Alicia. They appeared to be having a conversation, and Cas looked back to Dean and shrugged. Max put the phone back and replied. "The first one is about 500 feet from the sea's edge."

"There are no houses that close to the water." Cas tilted his head.

"Nope. There are two at that point, and then two more about another 500 feet in that are remotely controlled." Max confirmed.

Cas looked back at Dean, who gestured back at him, indicating it was his decision. "I'm calling Missouri, Max. Get ready to turn on your light." Cas disconnected the call and immediately dialed Missouri.

"Hey, Sugar. How are things down by you, Dean, and the twins?" Missouri answered immediately.

"The numbers are too small. Either they're popping up elsewhere, or something is keeping them from moving into the town." He paused and looked down at the street below him again. "I want to try the lures now."

"I'm okay with that if you are. I'll put out the go-ahead, and the lights should all be on quickly."

"Thank you, Missouri." Cas hung up the phone and signaled to Max. They turned on their light, and to the south, they saw a glow grow in intensity.

Dean stood up in awe and moved to stand next to Cas. "Well, if that weren't a beacon that shouted come here, I don't know what is."

"I feel bad for those closer to the open field." Cas nodded in agreement. He wrapped his arm around Dean's waist. "They're probably blinded by the sheer amount of wattage, and I wouldn't be surprised if it demolishes any remaining snow."

A deep gurgling sound from below them made them look over the railing again. Several Leviathan started to move beneath them, and Cas scanned the crowd for any that had regenerated limbs or were showing any movement of being able to climb.

After several minutes, the Leviathan had doubled in amount. Their tentacles dragged them down the road slowly, and Cas shivered at their jerky, inhuman movements. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' shoulder and rubbed his arm. "You know, this is my second time seeing this, and it's still so surreal." 

"I don't think you ever get used to it. Imagine speaking to one that's taken over a person."

"I saw the President. I still can't believe–" Cas shook his head and interrupted Dean.

"I get you saw that, but it's not the same as seeing your loved one being worn like a suit." Cas gestured slightly to Max and Alicia across the way. "For them, it was their mother. For Missouri, her son."

"And for you, Cas?"

"My brother." Cas let out a sigh. "He was 19."

Dean listened aptly.

"That's how we know. How a Leviathan takes your memories, takes your body, takes everything about you. Except it's never perfect." Cas shook his head. "Gabriel walked with a limp. It's not something you need to think about when you have a limp. It's not something your brain remembers. So the Leviathan that took him didn't know that he had to limp." Cas swallowed and closed his eyes. "We knew as soon as we saw him. He died that night, but I lost my entire family in that moment."

Dean turned to Cas and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Cas. I don't know what else to say, except I'm sorry."

Cas rested his head against Dean's shoulder, staying there for several minutes. He would have been content remaining there, had it not been for his phone buzzing in his pocket. Cas pulled it out of his pocket and answered it after glancing at the name. "Max, we can see the same thing you see."

"First off, neither of you were responding to my waves. Second, I was calling to make sure you two didn't freeze in place. Third, pull the phone away from your ear and listen."

Cas pulled the phone away and placed a finger over Dean's lips to keep him from talking. He closed his eyes and listened and realized he didn't hear anything, not even static noise. He placed the phone back on his ear. "It's silent. Completely silent." Cas moved and looked over the railing again. The street below them was empty. "What the hell? They were there just a moment ago, and they didn't look like they were going anywhere anytime fast."

"Right? We literally looked at either for a moment, since Alicia's phone went off, and then we realized how silent it is." Max shook his head. "They vanished."

"That's not possible." Cas handed his phone to Dean and quickly transformed into a Raven. He cawed loudly before pushing off Dean's shoulder and taking off in the direction of the wall. 

_Cas? What happened? Why did you take off?_ Dean's voice came in loud and clear.

 _The Leviathan, they're gone._ Cas swooped down lower and saw their prints in the few remaining snow patches. _It's clear they were here, but there's no trace of them. I'm heading to the wall._ Silence came from Dean, and Cas assumed that Dean was relaying the message to Max. As he flew around the bend that would lead to the wall, the overwhelming sense of danger assaulted Cas' senses.

_Cas, what's going on?_

Cas shook his feathers out as he flapped his wings. As he arrived, cautious relief washed over him. A full group of Leviathan were spread out along the wall, attacking it. _All the ones who came out in this wave are here._

 _Are you sure?_ Dean didn't sound skeptical. He sounded optimistic.

Cas did another circle around the field, eyeing the tracks. _There are numerous overlapping tracks here, and I see no stragglers in the side roads, although that doesn't mean they may not be there._

 _So you're still suggesting to stay inside?_ Dean questioned.

_For now. I'm going to land on one of the towers and tell them they can start spraying the borax._

There was a pause before Dean responded. _Be safe, come back soon._

Cas landed on the balcony of one of the wall towers. They had been a new addition to the wall, and an ingenious one of Dean's if he were honest. It was free housing for those who volunteered to stay and monitor the wall, and each of the eight towers could hold two to three adults comfortably. He transformed into his human form and found himself face to face with one of the town's weres, Garth.

"Castiel! What do we owe the honor?" Garth pulled Cas into a hug and squeezed him.

"Have you looked down?" Garth shook his head, and Cas led him to the railing. "They're here. Signal the other towers, pour the borax."

"All right!" Garth ran back inside, and Cas followed him, watching as the lights flashed, and the sounds of phones ringing went off around him. Garth started barking orders into the phone, and after a few moments, he slammed the phone down. "We're ready, Castiel!"

Cas gestured to Garth to lead the way and cursed that his telepathy with Dean didn't work when he was human. 

"Three! Two! One!" Garth flipped a lever, and a series of pipes started spraying borax out onto the Leviathans below. While Cas was familiar with the sound they made when injured or dying, but hearing the cacophony of many being destroyed at once was horrifying. Garth glared down icily at the creatures below them. "That's for Kevin, you sick fucks."

"And for Tasha. For James. For Gabriel." Cas rested his hand on Garth's shoulder. "Call Missouri. I'm going to fly back."

Dean was frantically pacing when Cas landed on their balcony. Cas transformed back to human and practically leaped onto Dean, hugging him tightly. "Cas!" Dean returned the embrace, rocking side to side slightly as he held Cas.

"We got them." Cas locked their lips together heatedly in celebration. "It's probably not the end of them, but it works. Dean, it works!"

"I would hope so. We could hear that screaming all the way back here, Cas. That was horrifying!" Dean looked over the railing to the ground before calling to Max and Alicia. "They got them!"

The twins shouted in excitement, and several more neighbors came out onto their balconies, questioning the loud raucous the four of them were causing. They yelled joyfully that they got them, that the plan worked, and they had destroyed a couple hundred Leviathan in one go.

Cas pulled away from Dean as his phone rang in Dean's pocket. He reached in and pulled it out. "Missouri!"

"Garth just told me that horde has died? Are we having Christmas in July?" Missouri sounded pleasantly emotional, and Cas wanted nothing more than to hug her.

"While I doubt this is all of them, we have a solution, Missouri. They were starting to melt as I flew back to Dean. It was like that scene from the Wizard of Oz." Cas felt a weight lift off his chest as he rested his forehead on Dean's shoulder again. "Make your calls, Missouri. Let them know." He disconnected the call and claimed Dean's mouth again, hoping that his witch could feel all the love, happiness, and thankfulness Cas was feeling at that moment.

…

Twice a year, in the town of Barrow, night falls for weeks at a time. For the longest time, the dark was something to be feared, with creatures as dark as the inky sky wandering through the roads, looking for their next victim. Although it had many names, the townspeople called it Moon Sickness.

Until one year, a newcomer came to town and ignited a spark of hope. Together with the man who would be revealed to be the love of his life, he helped unwind the mysteries of the creatures. They fostered a new purpose and a new way of living. Instead of hiding from the dark, they would face it head-on.

While the dark still lashes out from time to time, it's nothing the people of Barrow fear, and it's nothing they can't handle, not with their Witch and Familiar watching over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
